lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokososo
=Rokososos= (Ro-ko-so-sos) Rokososos are tall, kind-faced, hairless, humanoids with extremely long necks. Their graceful curvature and androgynous features combine to create a very delicate looking creature. They seem more a work of art than an actual living creature. They have a sky-blue skin stained with pale yellow markings accenting their very small faces. Rokososos have no genetic variance amongst themselves other than gender, as their bodies correct it in utero. This means, in effect, they are all the same at birth genetically. However, their genetics are adaptative and they can evolve over the course of their very long lives. Though they all start out the same, they are encouraged culturally to find and express unique aspects of themselves. This also causes them to celebrate this in others, even when not socially appropriate. Makeup that resembles paint-brush strokes, the same color as their facial accents, is often applied to show familial or institutional allegiance or even just for self-expression. Gender Gender is rather hard to determine as they are fairly androgynous. Women have a rounder appearance and a slightly larger chest while men tend to be 1-3 inches taller and have a more angular profile. A rokososo can tell plain as day, but members of other races are often caught off guard by the subtle differences. Rokososos men treat women with chivalrous respect, as women are seen as “holy” in their society for their ability to give birth. The gender ratio amongst rokososos is 60% male, 40% female and this may have given birth to the notion of the sacred female within their society. There are many laws protecting women’s rights and there exist harsh penalties for men who commit offenses against such women. Personality Rokososos are a polite but curious demeanor, always quiet but ever-questing for the truth. Their lust for new experiences is tempered by their humble nature keeps them from externalizing it. They are ever-hesitant, always wanting to take risks and explore but always concerned about the perception of others. They have a deep sense of cultural pride that they suppress when dealing with others but underlines their dress and customs. A rokososo might, for example, wear the traditional colored robes of their people, even while on a night raid. Rokososo are regarded as having no spine; acquiescing to the demands of others rather than fighting for their believes. This is largely due to their overall orderly and polite society and unwillingness to offend. They also have a tendency towards the domestic. They have a love of clean spaces and orderly environments. While not mysophobic, their minds possess an innate attention to filth and grime that they find difficult to suppress. Rokososos take pleasure in doing domestic chores and helping others. It is considered a great honor to provide for a guest or clean up after them. Other races take advantage of this, leaving the rokososos to merrily do household chores after a feast. Voices Even as adults they possess a higher-pitched, beautiful, almost childish, voice that has an impressive range due to advanced vocal cords. A rokososo can maintain two tones at once, though one must be very high while the other very low. They have a form of singing known as “soso” (commonly called “rokososo throat singing” by other races) that demonstrates the fantastic vocal range they possess. Societies Organized into very efficient little cities and managed by a strict set of complex laws and customs, rokososo enjoy relaxed lives. The willingness to work and mild temperament of the rokososos means they take to their chosen professions with zeal and work until they can work no more. Rokososos have very little work/life separation and will often seamlessly blend the two. They are famous for their honesty, delicate artisan crafts, and attention to subtle details. Rokososo cities are typically administered in a fluid caste hierarchy with different laws governing individuals differently based on their vocation and other life choices. Their laws, though many, are sensitive and flexible with a great deal of understanding for individual choice. Outsiders who abuse the leniency these laws afford are dealt with quickly. Families tend to live together and many cities may actually be dominated by one or more family groups. Rokososos often leave their city during their adolescent years and satiate their wanderlust and need for adventure but return when they are ready to settle down. Rokososos are quite liberal and allow for interracial and same-sex marriage, regarding it as the norm due to the drastic gender split. A female rokososo is expected to produce many offspring and due to the specie’s short gestation period (a mere 3 months) this is easily accomplished. Relations Rokososos are welcome guests as they are polite and kind. Many noble families from other races will have rokososo nannies or other such help around the manors. As a race, rokososos tend not to openly affiliate with the more aggressive or eccentric races and will instead elect to befriend the other more reserved races. While perfectly at home in any sort of society, they prefer their periods of quiet reflection. Adventures Though timid, rokososos possess an innate call to adventure and wanderlust. Strongest during their younger years, many rokososos take sonjurns to foreign lands or seek training in esoteric arts. In some, the urge is stronger and it overwhelms their polite nature, compelling them to become life-long adventurers. While they lack strong convictions, they make excellent, pragmatic, honest, loyal, and kind traveling companions. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Rokososos are living works of art- graceful but fragile. They are genial, able to get along with any species but lacking a firm sense of conviction. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Constitution * Size (0): Rokososo are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Rokososos are humanoids with the rokososo subtype. * Base Speed (0): Rokososos have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Rokososos begin play speaking Common. Rokososos with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages). * Adaptive Immunity (4): Rokososos gain a +4 racial bonus against diseases and poisons that they have been affected by before. * Low-Light Vision: Rokososos can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light due to their overlarge eyes. * Creative Individuality (2): Rokososos gain a racial +2 bonus to a single Profession or Craft skill. * Two-Tone (2): Rokososos can manifest two tones at once, making their voice a talented instrument. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perform (sing) checks. * Weak-Willed (-1): The DC to Intimidate a rokososos is reduced by 2 and rokososos never treat Intimidate as a class skill. * Compassionate (2): Rokososo gain a +2 bonus on Heal checks and Craft (alchemy) checks. Racial Points: 10 Random Rokososos Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Rokososos Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races